


No You Girls

by sgt_fuckybarnes



Series: Sugar and Spice and Everything Nice [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Coming Out, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Mentions of Period-typical transphobia, Period-Typical Homophobia, Trans Bucky, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, brief mentions of homophobic violence, mentions of transphobia, trans woman bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 02:49:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5895142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgt_fuckybarnes/pseuds/sgt_fuckybarnes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The girl spun around, terror in her light blue eyes. At first, Steve couldn’t process what he was seeing. He was the same- of course he was the same, Steve would recognize his face anywhere, but he was so different, too. His pink lips were slicked up with lipstick, making them a deep dark red. His eyelashes were longer, too. Oh, and he was wearing girl’s clothing. <br/>Part of my Sugar and Spice and Everything Nice series, because the world needs more trans woman!Bucky</p>
            </blockquote>





	No You Girls

**Author's Note:**

> So I know that Trans woman!Bucky isn't a popular headcanon, but it's a personal favorite of mine. It's mostly just fluff, I really needed a supportive Steve for this fic. Also: 'on active duty' is a term for a guy who sleeps around from the 1940's. I imagine this fic set around 1942. Please Comment if you like it!

In the back of the tiny closet in Steve Rogers and James Buchanan Barnes’s tiny shoebox apartment, there’s a big cardboard box, hidden underneath piles of clothes and pairs of scuffed black shoes. Steve had never actually seen the contents of said box. Until a few weeks ago, he didn’t know that it existed at all. When he’d asked Bucky about it, his best friend had stumbled, trying to lie his way out of the question and redirect the conversation. Steve didn’t ask. He never did. After all, Bucky was his best friend. When he wanted to tell Steve whatever it was he was hiding, he would. Just as soon as he was ready.   
Steve actually had a reason to get out of the house that day. He’d had a job, paying him almost five dollars for a series of 8-pagers Steve drew. It wasn’t exactly fine art, but it was something. And it was money. He’d gotten up early to drop them off, and to get his money. He was so wrapped up in his own small victory; he didn’t even mind that Bucky had to be at work today. When he got back to the apartment, music was playing from the stereo. Something soft and romantic. Sinatra, maybe? He figured he’d just left it on in his rush to leave. Shit, if that was the case Mrs. Stein next door was going to kill him.   
He frowned, following the sound of the music until he found the source- his and Bucky’s room. The door was cracked, open only a sliver, but he could see inside if he got close enough. His eyes widened and he took a step back, seeing a figure inside the room. Standing in front of the full-length mirror was a woman, in nothing but stockings, a skirt, and a bra. Steve at least had the decency to blush. Should he go inside? Let her know that Bucky was working today? The girl turned her head to the side, and Steve could see her hair was real short- shorter than Steve’s even. Her hair looked kind of like Bucky’s, actually. He couldn’t help but laugh at that idea. Of course Bucky would go for a girl that reminds him of himself. The jerk.   
The girl let out a shaky breath, running a hand through her hair and curling her fist around a few strands, tugging like she wanted to rip it out. Her feet shifted, and Steve could see shiny pink toenails. She began to use her free hand to fiddle with the clasp of her bra, slipping it off, much to Steve’s embarrassment. He had the decency to look away, not daring to check the mirror for a reflection of her chest. It wouldn’t be right. Besides, clearly she was Bucky’s girl anyways. She was getting undressed in his bedroom. She must mean a lot to his friend, too. He’d never seen a girl of Bucky’s stay the night before. He never brought his girls around to their apartment, and Steve assumed that was out of courtesy for him.   
He covered his face with his hands, peeking out of the cracks in his fingers to check if she was still bare-chested. She wasn’t, thank god. Not only had she put he bra back on, but she was wearing a light blue blouse, and a…different skirt than before. He frowned. This girl brought a change of clothes? Jeez, her and Bucky must be getting serious. He ignored the irrational stab of jealousy in his stomach, watching as the girl bent over to pick up her extra clothes- the old skirt and another pair of stockings- and put them in the box in the back of their closet. Was that what the box was for? Storing clothes that belonged to Bucky’s gal? Why hadn’t Bucky just told him? He felt anger fizzling in his chest, directed both at Bucky and this mysterious girl. Bucky was supposed to be his best friend. Bucky told him everything. But he’d kept a secret girlfriend? That fucking jerk. Steve would never hit a lady, of course, but the petty part of him desperately wanted to kick her out of his apartment. He knocked once on the bedroom door, despite the fact that it was his fucking bedroom too. It was only fair to warn her. She didn’t appear to hear him, bent down to press her ear against the stereo in the way Bucky did when he wanted to tune someone out. They really were similar. They were fucking perfect for each other.   
That thought only fueled his anger, motivating him to fling the door open. The girl spun around, terror in her light blue eyes. At first, Steve couldn’t process what he was seeing. He was the same- of course he was the same, Steve would recognize his face anywhere, but he was so different, too. His pink lips were slicked up with lipstick, making them a deep dark red. His eyelashes were longer, too. Oh, and he was wearing girl’s clothing.   
“Don’t tell anyone. Please.” Were the first panicked words out of Bucky’s mouth. Steve nodded silently, his eyes wide as dinner plates.   
For a moment, he was stunned into silence. He couldn’t help but think that if Bucky was in his right mind, he’d be making fun of him for his open-mouthed gawping right now.   
“…Where’d you get the bra?” Steve finally asked, after moments of tense silence. Bucky blinked, like Steve was talking to him in Greek. He cleared his throat awkwardly, his feet shuffling like they always did when he was uncomfortable. Steve could still glimpse the nail polish through his stockings.   
“I…uh. I borrowed it from Ellen Swartz after we- when I went home with her.” He muttered, his already rouge-pinked cheeks turning redder with shame. Steve nodded. Made sense, actually. “And…the skirt?”  
“It’s Rebecca’s.” Bucky confessed. He’d been stealing clothes from his little sister?   
“Why?”   
Bucky bit his lip real hard, thinking. “It’s hard to explain.” He murmured. “Try. Please?” Steve replied. He tried to keep his voice gentle, understanding. He didn’t care that Bucky liked wearing girls clothes, or whatever this was. Bucky was still his best friend. He tried to convey that in his eyes as he took a step forward, but Bucky flinched away. “Well…do you remember your ma’s funeral?” he began. Steve nodded wordlessly. “Well…you had to wear that old suit of your Pa’s, remember?” he prompted. Again, Steve nodded. He figured it was better to just let Bucky talk. Let him explain it for himself. “And…and it was awkward, and uncomfortable, and everything felt wrong. Right?” he continued. “It’s sort of like that for me. Except I get that…that awkward uncomfortable feeling all the time. When people call me James instead of Bucky, or…or- “  
He huffed, and Steve could tell he was wracking his brain for another way to explain it.   
“Stevie, do you ever forget you’re a boy?” he finally asked. “What do you mean, Buck?” Steve asked slowly. “Like…when you wake up in the morning, do you remember right away that you’re a boy? Because I don’t. Until someone reminds me. In my head, I’m..”  
“A dame?” Steve prompted. And he knew what Bucky was talking about, now. Of course he did. You couldn’t live where they did in Brooklyn and not know about this sort of thing. They’d had a neighbor growing up- a man named Philip who preferred to be a woman called Penny.   
“Like Penny.” Steve said, quietly. Bucky nodded. “Yeah, like Penny.” He- she? Agreed quietly. Neither of them mentioned that Penny wound up facedown in the Hudson River when they were in middle school. There was another pause, a tiny lull in conversation that was common between the two of them. They were both comfortable with silence.   
“Did you actually think I was a real dame?” Bucky asked, a smile tugging at her cherry red lips. Steve couldn’t help but laugh. “Yeah, I did. I thought she- you were some girl you were hooking up with.” He admitted. “Did you watch me get dressed?” Bucky asked. Steve didn’t answer, but the bright red flush creeping up his neck did the talking for him. Bucky smirked, blowing him a kiss. “Shut up, jerk. I didn’t know!” he protested.   
“Stevie…tell me the truth, now. Am I the first dame you ever saw topless?” she asked, giving Steve a wicked grin.   
“No! I saw Ellie McCormick without her top on last year, at the fair.” He protested.   
“Only cuz she lifted her shirt up for everyone to see!”   
In the midst of Steve’s embarrassment, a thought struck him. “Wait. Bucky…?” he asked. Bucky’s expression turned serious, sensing that Steve wanted to ask her something important. She’d always been able to read him like an open book. “Yeah, pal?”  
“If…if you’re a dame…” he began tentatively. “Does that mean you like guys?” he asked. Steve hoped to god that the glimmer of hope in his voice wasn’t noticeable to Bucky. She nodded. “Yeah, Stevie. I like guys.” She said.   
“Oh. Well then…what about all those girls you dated?”  
Bucky shrugged, having the decency to look guilty. “Had to keep up appearances.”  
“Y’know, Buck…I like guys too.” Steve admitted, not meeting his best friend’s eyes. It was only fair, after all. Bucky had told him her secret. Bucky arched one of her eyebrows, which Steve now realized had been plucked to near-perfection. “Well…I like both, actually. Girls and boys.” He said. Bucky smiled. “Yeah? Got your eye on anyone right now, Rogers?” she asked, teasing. Still the same old Bucky, then. Steve could feel his neck heating up under Bucky’s gaze. “There is this one person…” he murmured, careful not to look Bucky in the eyes. “Yeah? Guy or girl?” she asked.   
“Well…when I fell in love with her, I thought she was a guy. Turns out I was wrong.” He said. And that was it. Bucky had to know Steve was talking about her, now. He wasn’t even sure what had inspired the confidence to finally tell Bucky how he felt. Perhaps it was Bucky herself. She had been brave and told Steve her secret, despite what he might think of her. Now it was his turn to be brave. Bucky lit up, grinning like she’d won the lottery. “Really? She sounds like kind of a dick.” She joked. Steve laughed. “Yeah…yeah she is. Biggest jerk I know, too. But damn can she fill out a skirt.” He teased back.   
“Well…jerk or no, she loves you too.”  
Steve looked up, his eyes widening. “Yeah?”  
Bucky nodded, wrapping an arm around Steve’s shoulders and pulling him in close. “Of course. Wouldn’t have said it if I didn’t mean it.” She replied.   
Steve smiled, pressing his forehead against Bucky’s and giving her nose a tiny peck. She blushed, like she hadn’t been on active duty since she was 15 years old.   
“So….what, does that make me your girl?” Bucky asked, and hope in her voice was possibly the most endearing thing that Steve had ever heard.   
“Yeah, Buck. You’re my girl.”


End file.
